The Marauder's People to Prank List
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: Sirius is board and now he has a new idea, a list of people to prank. First the list is made then before the month ends they must have pranked everyone on it.
1. The List

The Marauder's People to Prank List

A/N: The marauders are board so they make a list of people to prank. The list soon turns into a series of pranks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Hedwig, Dobby, Sirius and Fred won't have died.

Chapter One: The List

Sirius wakes up on a bright Saturday morning, He decides to wake his friends in turn because really what else is there to do. Sliding from his bed he tiptoes across the dorm to James's bed, the silly grin on his face yelling his dreams are of Lily. Smirking Sirius settles next to James ad leans across to whisper in his ear.

"James, Lily is looking for you something about a date tomorrow night," are the softly whispered words.

Even in the deepest of sleeps Lily's name is bound to wake him, predictable James is up in the blink of an eye.

"Keep it down mate we need to wake the others." Sirius hushes.

"Where's Lily?" James asks.

"Don't know Prongs probably asleep." Sirius replies.

"So you lied to wake me up?" James hisses.

"It worked and hey you sound like a Slytherin with all the hissing." Sirius responds.

The pair look at each other with equally mischievous grins. Sirius moves to Remus's bed and James moves to Peter's, James signals the count down. 1….2….3 the two boys pounce onto the unsuspecting sleeping figures. Remus shots a jink at Sirius that turns his hair bright pink; James and Peter fall off the bed laughing.

It is not until Sirius enters the bathroom and catches sight of himself in the mirror that he sees the cause of his friend's laughs. Well now Sirius's mind began to wok while he showered, a plan came to mind. When he leaves the bathroom 15 minutes later he knows what they are going to do today.

Before leaving for breakfast Sirius insists that Remus put his hair back to normal – he does only to prevent the rest of them from constant ear ache from Sirius's moaning and complaining (honestly he could be worse than moaning Myrtle when he wants to be). The four make their way to the great hall.

After breakfast the four of them where settled in the room of requirements ready for Sirius's new plan. "So today I thought we should make a list of people we should prank before the month is out." Sirius states proudly.

"Brilliant idea mate." Cheers James.

Remus sighs and pulls out a quill, ink and piece of parchment. After an hour their list looks something like.

Severus Snape (Snivellus/Snivelly)

Lucius Malfoy (He need his ego deflated)

Bellatrix Black (Bitch)

Narcissa Black (Same as her sister)

Any other Slytherin (They over react)

Our Fellow Marauders (Only we can get away with it!)

Teachers (If we don't get caught or can blame it on Snivelly)

Anyone else we feel like

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for pranks the marauders could play in later chapters let me know.


	2. Snape

Chapter Two: Snape

The day after the list is written begins normally, double potions –Remus just and no more preventing Peter's potion from exploding. Slughorn getting Snivellus to show them how to correct it (Sirius barely being restrained from hexing the git by James). "Right Sirius I think we should put your list into action today. Snivelly was practically smirking when he told Peter were he was going wrong." James growls in out rage.

"I'm with you on that bro." Sirius grins.

"He does need to be taken down a bit that was plane uncalled for." Remus adds.

"If you're on board on a prank it must be bad." James laughs throwing his arm around Remus and Sirius's shoulders nearly causing them to fall on their faces when he stops suddenly to flirt with Lily.

Peter torts after them as they continue to transfigurations with Hufflepuff. By lunch Sirius decides on some revenge on Snivelly and the time, just before breakfast the next day. Sirius briefs the other marauder's after they leave the great hall to spend a few minutes working on their 'to easy' DADA essay on werewolves. Sirius laughed at the task, James had trouble stopping himself from laughing in class as well.

On the way to muggle studies (for James and Peter), divination for Sirius and Ancient Runes for Remus, each marauder is contemplating their role in the plan. Remus goes over the spell in his head as he walks to class arriving slightly early.

After classes Sirius's current girlfriend slips into the female dorms and takes one of Lily's bras. Hiding it in his back he nods to the fellow marauders as they head to dinner. The next morning Peter manages to get Snape into a deserted class room were Sirius hits him with a leg locker spell and James is able to get Lily's bra on him with Sirius's help. The leg locker is removed and replaced with a body bind giving Remus enough time to cast the sticking spell and several other spells that makes it impossible to remove of 24 hours.

Leaving the class room Sirius is quick to lift the body bind and the four run to breakfast. Laughing the four friends sit down at the Gryffindor table. Two minutes later the hall bursts into laughter and the marauders look up to see their handy work walk though the door. Sirius's booming laughter can be heard over his friends as James snorts into his cereal.

Lily clearly isn't amused tore between the shock one of her bras is on public display, her best friend's humiliation and the fact that said best friend is wearing her bra. All eye turn to the marauders who all have innocent expressions on their faces. After Snape is removed from the great hall Lily turns to glare at the foursome. "What did you do to him? And why the hell did you use one of my bras?" Lily hisses.

"We have no idea what you are on about. We can't get into the girls dorms and we won't ask someone else to either." Sirius states dramatically.

"Evans, will you go to Hogsmead with me next week?" James asks.

"Never Potter. Now undo what ever you did to Severus." Lily snaps.

"I'm telling you we had nothing to do with it." Sirius argues.

Lily turns her glare on Remus. "Sorry Lily but they didn't do it." Remus defends.

"I'm sure he'll tell who did it." Lily reasons.

Half way through potions Snape returns to classes - bra still firmly stuck on his robes. Wolf whistles and catcalls follow him to his seat. Lily glares at the marauders and enters a whispered conversation with Snape before shooting even more daggers at the boys.

Lily stops them outside the class at the end of the lesson. "Undo it now." She hisses.

"Sorry but we still have no idea how to." Sirius smiles.

"What did you do?" Lily asks.

"Don't know." James shrugs.

The four marauders walk away from a fuming Lily Evans after James's hundredth failed attempt to ask her out. Ah well an angry Evans is well worth the utter humiliation and retribution the prank created.

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for pranks or targets of pranks them let me know.**


	3. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter Three: Lucius Malfoy

After the success of the prank on Snape Sirius is determined to target the next person on their list and he has the perfect idea. "Moony you know that spell you used to make my hair pink can we use it on Lucius?" Sirius asks.

"I refuse to get caught up in this you know how much he and his friends hate me." Remus replies.

"I'll take the fall; if you teach me the spell then I'll do it." James nobly offers.

Half an hour later James has successful made Sirius's hair pink and the marauders are ready for their next big pranks. Remus reverses the spell on Sirius and the four take up their positions ready for the prank. Peter acts as a distraction and James fires the spell – hidden under the invisibility clock with Remus.

The four walk casually into the great hall and take their seats at the Gryffindor table. Two minutes latter the great hall erupts into laughter that Sirius declares a hundred decibels louder that the bra prank on Snivellus. The teachers are unable to reverse if because of the age of the spell – Remus found it in an old spell book of his dad's.

Lily eyes the marauders suspiciously but comments not on their latest prank because honestly she can't prove they did it. James makes another failed attempt to ask her out and it is just another normal day in the life of the marauders.

**A/N: A short chapter, again any prank ideas are welcome. Also check out the song Always by Bon Jovi, I can see this song symbolising how Snape feels about Lily.**


	4. The Biggest Prank Ever

Chapter Four: The Biggest Prank Ever

Sirius is woken the next morning by Remus bouncing onto his bed, murmurs from Peter's bed suggests James is bouncing on it. "Get off I'm up all ready." Sirius barks, sounding more like his animagus form than usual.

"Hurry up you daft sod, Remus is a genius and has just come up with the best plan in the world. We need to do major information gathering to pull this one off." James grins proudly.

"James you are acting like your son has just pulled off his first major prank." Sirius teases.

"Sirius I can believe that you would compare me to any potential children of James." Remus glares.

"I could totally see that. Think about it if James was ever lucky enough to have a kid with Evans well she is a total bookworm and with James as a father any kid could totally come out a cross of the two and end up like you Remus so yeah I'm comparing you to possible children of James and Evans." Sirius rants.

"Wow you totally think she'd go for it. I'll have to ask her after she sees how amazing we all are when we pull off the best prank in the world." James grins.

The four marauders spend hours in the library looking up everything they need and then follow a Slytherin to their common room. At lunch everyone notes with suspicion the absence of the four marauders so they wait with baited breath to leave the hall until the marauders saunter into the hall and sit at Gryffindor table. The boys are just finishing lunch when five very angry Slytherins lead by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy approach the marauders.

"How do you undo it?" Lucius demands.

"Undo what?" Sirius asks.

"The charm you idiots put on the common room." Severus answers.

"Sorry but we don't even know where your common room is let alone what ever you are saying we've done." Remus responds.

"YOU FOUR PAINTED OUR COMMON ROOM PINK NOW HOW THE HELL DO YOU UNDO IT." Bellatrix yells.

The great hall bursts out laughing and the Slytherins glare at the four Gryffindors who are laughing along with the hall faces the picture of innocence.

"Miss Black, making accusations and yelling at fellow students is uncalled for now tell me what exactly has happened." Dumbledore asks.

"They have painted our common room pink as well as all the dorms and the furniture has been charmed pink as well." She answers.

"Well these boys could not have done that then since boys can not enter the girl's dorms." Dumbledore responds.

However while the hall had been in fear over the lack marauders no one had noticed Lily Evans leaving the hall.

She had intercepted them just as they approached the common room and had agreed to help because they were always calling her a 'mudblood' James couldn't have been more proud than when she asked if she could help them. At the end of the prank James had asked her out and she had agreed to give him one chance they would be going to Hogsmead together next Hogsmead weekend.

Angry and insulted the Slytherins had allowed the teachers to enter the common room to fix the now pink zone and return it to its former state however a spell had been place on the new decorations to prevent it from being undo it would simple wear off in week or so according to Professor Flitwick who was familiar with the charms used.

Everyone was talking about it especially after pictures found their way into the other three common rooms and around the school. The prank was talked about for the rest of the year. No one found it suspicious that Lily Evans suddenly agreed to go out with James Potter.


End file.
